In order to develop a successful hepatolienographic agent, it is necessary to understand the interactions between radiopaque particles and blood, mainly blood proteins. Interaction between blood and particles determines safety or toxicity and so is intimately related to phagocytosis. The protein or proteins interacting with various particles will be identified, and the type of reaction correlated with the nature and surface of the particle by physical and chemical techniques.